Merah
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Merah itu warna cinta kita, apa kau tahu itu? / Sebuah fic untuk IHAFest bulan Januari: Warmth. Warning inside. Pairing: UKEsp. DLDR.


**Eka's headnote:** Maaaaafff~ muncul seenaknya setelah hiatus panjang! Saya mau nyumbang buat **IHA fest bulan Januari **dengan **tema : Warmth**. Pairingnya UKEsp atau ArthurXAntonio. Oke, daripada banyak bacot, silakan dilihat cerita abal saya...

* * *

><p><em>Merah itu warna cinta kita,<em>

_apa kau tahu itu?_

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

**Hetalia Axis Powers by ****Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Merah by ****Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: AU, OOC, _Shonen-ai_, Yandere!Spain, **_**death chara**_**, alur kecepetan, dsb.**

This fic is dedicated for **IHA Fest**, buat orang-orang yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta dengan Spain, dan semua yang mendukung saya. _Arigatou_! *bow*

**#**

* * *

><p>Deru mesin mobil Ferrari metalik yang melaju kencang di jalan seolah memacu adrenalin pengendaranya. Di dalam mobil, satu pengendara berambut pirang berkutat tangannya di atas setir, sementara dua orang lainnya—satu berambut pirang sebahu dan yang lainnya berambut perak—duduk nyaman di bangku belakang.<p>

"_Mon cheri_, bisakah kau menyetir lebih cepat la—"

"Lebih baik kau diam saja, _Bloody Frog_. Sebelum aku menyuruhmu keluar dari mobil ini." sinis si pemegang setir. Batinnya mengomel, _'Sudah bagus aku perbolehkan kau menumpang di mobilku, masih saja protes.'_

"Whoa! Dingin sekali kau, Artie!" seru Francis melunjak. "Sepertinya kau memang harus cepat-cepat di—"

'_CKIT!' _

Mobil direm mendadak. Tatapan membunuh Arthur Kirkland—nama sebenarnya dari panggilan 'Artie'—kepada lelaki flamboyan yang duduk di belakangnya cukup membuat pemuda Prancis itu bungkam. Hanya ada suara 'kesesese' dari mulut pria berambut putih perak, yang langsung terhenti saat mobil melaju kencang.

* * *

><p>"Apa kau yakin ini tempatnya, Francis?"<p>

Francis mengangguk yakin. "_Très confiant._ Aku sering ke sini bersama rekan kerjaku." Jawaban itu hanya ditanggapi Arthur dengan memutar bola mata—ia sudah tahu watak pemuda Prancis itu.

"Kita masuk saja ke dalam," Dengan tidak sabar, Francis menarik tangan Arthur diikuti dengan Gilbert yang mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia tak bisa melepaskan diri. Ternyata mereka berdua sudah bersekongkol untuk mengajaknya masuk ke tempat laknat ini. Sial.

Ruangan berhawa dingin yang mereka masuki adalah bar berinterior khas Italia. Penerangan yang agak termaram menimbulkan suasana tak nyaman tetapi (anehnya) terasa romantis. Bau alkohol dan kebulan asap tembakau menyengat indra penciumannya saat memasuki ruangan itu.

"Yeah, tempat ini kelihatannya cukup _awesome_," Gilbert yang biasanya pelit memuji kini mulai memberi pujian pada bar khas Italia itu—

"Tapi tentu saja tidak se-_awesome_ diriku!"

—meskipun berbuntut jadi kenarsisan tak berarti.

* * *

><p>Francis melirik gelisah pada jam tangannya. Jam setengah dua belas; berarti sudah setengah jam waktu yang dihabiskan olehnya duduk meminum bir sambil memanjakan mata dengan bartender perempuan seksi berpakaian minim dan ketat.<p>

"Biasanya pada jam segini akan ada _show_," katanya sambil melirik jam tangannya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan _show_ itu?" tanya Arthur. Dari nadanya, terdengar bahwa ia tak begitu tertarik.

"Aku selalu menantikan _show_ di sini," jawab Francis semangat. "Karena _show_ di sini diungkapkan dengan kata: tidak ada kata lain selain _super_!"

Arthur tak mengacuhkan ungkapan berlebihan yang dilontarkan pemuda berkebangsaan Prancis itu. Mata hijaunya lebih berfokus pada hilir mudik pengunjung yang memenuhi bar dari segala sisi dan sudut. Bau alkohol (dari _wine_ sampai _champange_) menguar bersama dengan kebulan asap cerutu dan rokok.

Francis dan Gilbert bertepuk tangan riuh, diikuti dengan hampir semua pengunjung di bar. Seseorang naik ke atas panggung dan diikui dengan penari latar, pertanda show akan dimulai. Mau tidak mau Arthur ikut mengarahkan matanya untuk menatap siapa yang ada di atas panggung.

—_dan Arthur tidak menyesal telah mengalihkan pandangannya._

Mata Arthur tak bisa lepas dari penari flamenco itu dari awal sampai akhir. Ia tak mengindahkan musik khas negara Spanyol yang menjadi latar tarian. Begitu juga dengan baju dengan dominasi merah menyala yang dipakai oleh sang penari flamenco. Pantas saja Francis betah datang ke sini.

Wajah _passionate_ itu menyunggingkan senyum tiga jari yang memikat. Kulit kecoklatan yang nampak gelap di bawah cahaya yang remang tetap terlihat mulus tanpa cacat, terlihat serasi dengan merahnya kostum yang membalut tubuhnya dengan ketat. Rambut coklat ikalnya terkibas mengikuti alunan musik. Yang membuatnya makin terpesona adalah sorot mata sewarna zamrud itu yang terlihat jenaka, namun aura kehangatan seakan terpancar dari bola matanya.

Arthur merasakan merah menghinggapi pipinya saat sang penari dari Spanyol itu melempar senyum untuknya. Beruntung kedua teman sialannya itu masih dalam pengaruh goyangan sang penari, sehingga dirinya lolos dari bahan olokan.

"_Mon cheri_, mukamu memerah," Francis melihat pipi Arthur yang bersemu merah. "Kau mabuk, ya?"

Kata-kata Francis tadi membuat Arthur nyaris meloncat dari sofa. Untung saja Francis saat ini tidak cukup peka dengan keadaan sebenarnya.

"Cih, baru dua gelas saja sudah mabuk. Dasar tidak awe—"

"Mukamu juga memerah, Gil," Francis melihat wajah Gilbert sudah semerah tomat. Ia mendumel dalam hati, _'Dasar pemabuk kelas kakap, minumnya tidak ditakar. Dua botol champagne habis untuk dirinya sendiri.'_

Francis menghela napas. Sepertinya kali ini dia yang harus menggantikan posisi Arthur sebagai sopir.

* * *

><p>Arthur terbangun lebih pagi bukan karena jam alarm yang berteriak, tetapi dering ponsel yang menyatakan panggilan. Mata hijaunya setengah terbuka saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. <em>'Cih, ternyata si Bloody Frog.'<em> dumelnya dalam hati melihat nama Francis terpampang di layar ponsel. Jempolnya menekan tombol _'ok'_ sebelum panggilan menjadi tak terjawab.

"Artie, Andrew Choi telah memberitahuku bahwa ia bersedia menjadi _supplier_ untuk perusahaan kita. Dia meminta jadwal meeting dengan perusahaan kita jam delapan."

'_Cih, _supplier_ merepotkan,'_ dengus Arthur dalam hati. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa nego dengannya untuk mengadakan _meeting_ agak siangan?"

"Sudah kucoba, tapi dia tak bisa di waktu yang lain." Francis berkelit dengan memberikan alasan.

'_Dasar _organizer_ tidak berguna.'_

Cemooh dalam hati ditutup oleh Arthur dengan pernyataan, "Oke. Aku akan ke sana. Jika ia sudah datang, kau tahan dia sebentar."

Percakapan diakhiri dengan bunyi ponsel _clamshell_ ditutup. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan langkah sempoyongan. Pengaruh alkohol masih dalam tubuhnya.

_Sementara pikirannya masih menyisakan wajah si penari flamenco._

* * *

><p>Malam ini, Francis hanya mengajak Arthur ke bar Italia itu dan tidak mengajak Gilbert karena pemuda narsis itu sedang sibuk berkencan dengan 'Mattie' tercintanya. Mereka, para pemuda jomblo yang kesepian.<p>

—_rasanya ia seperti sedang berkencan dengan Francis._

Arthur menggeleng kuat—menepis pikiran aneh di kepalanya. Bola mata zamrudnya mencari-cari sosok Francis yang berkelana mencari pasangan. _'Dasar kodok mesum. Merepotkanku saja.'_ dumelnya dalam hati.

'_Padahal dirinya mengataiku masih taraf _junior _dalam mencari pasangan, sendirinya mencari pasangan tetapi bernasib seperti anak hilang.'_

Karena matanya terlalu sibuk mencari sosok Francis, ia tak melihat ke arah depan—

_'Bruk!'_

—dan menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh.

"_Bloody hell_! Siapa yang me—"

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!"

Iris hijau Arthur bertubruk pandang dengan iris hijau seorang pemuda berkulit kecoklatan yang jatuh terduduk di hadapannya. Demi Unicorn, mimpi apa ia semalam sampai bisa bertemu dengan pemuda yang begitu _passionate_?

"Tidak apa," jawab Arthur simpel. Ia sedang tidak _mood_ dalam melabrak. Si pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang terlihat seperti sebuah cengiran.

"Kenapa kau cengar-cengir?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa!" sahutnya cepat. Ia beranjak dari posisi terduduknya, tetapi satu tangan berkulit putih pucat menahannya dan bertanya dengan wajah merah padam,

"_Namamu siapa?"_

"Namaku?" Pemuda berkulit coklat itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Arthur menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pemuda itu mendesah sejenak, kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya sembari menjabat tangan Arthur. "Namaku..."

"_...Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."_

* * *

><p>Bar sudah sepi. Francis pulang duluan bersama dengan seorang gadis yang dirangkul olehnya. Kalau Arthur tidak salah dengar, namanya Sey.<p>

Arthur mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Spanyol yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan dirinya.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Arthur kepada Antonio. Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau ingin kuantar pulang?" tanya Arthur _to the point_.

Mata hijau Antonio membulat tidak percaya. "Apa tidak merepotkan Tuan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Tapi Tuan kelihatannya mabuk," Antonio menatap khawatir Arthur yang terlihat sempoyongan. "Biar aku yang menyetir ke apartemen Tuan. Saya bisa menyetir kok!"

"Hey! Kau ini seenaknya sa—" Bentakan Arthur langsung dipotong dengan pertanyaan retoris Antonio.

"Apa Tuan lupa kalau polisi masih berkeliaran mencari pelanggar yang mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk?"

Arthur bungkam. Ia tak mau berurusan dengan polisi. Bisa-bisa nama baiknya tercemar.

Antonio tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dibantunya Arthur masuk ke dalam mobil, bersebelahan dengan dirinya yang mengendalikan setir.

* * *

><p>Di dalam dinginnya kamar tanpa penerangan, di dalam kamar yang luas tanpa celah dan sekat untuk bisa mengintip, di dalam sebuah apartemen mewah. Pekikan tertahan, dan desahan terdengar di balik pintu kamar, diselingi dengan dialog kedua pelaku di dalam kamar.<p>

"Kau tahu, aku paling suka dengan warna merah."

Terdengar rintihan mendesis yang dilanjutkan dengan desahan. "Mengapa, Tuan?"

"Karena merah adalah warna kehangatan," Suara itu langsung disahut dengan pekikan tertahan. Si pemilik dialog tadi berkata lembut, "Darah merah mengalir agar tubuh tetap hangat, jantung merah berdetak agar tubuh tidak mendingin. Seperti aku melihat dirimu."

Pekikan itu berakhir dengan desahan. "Ya, merah itu hangat," desahnya ambigu antara desahan kesakitan atau desahan menikmati.

'_Sehangat cinta kita yang semu.'_

* * *

><p>Antonio menatap penampilan dirinya yang bertelanjang dada di depan cermin. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu benar-benar bermain kasar semalam. Lihat tubuhnya; penuh dengan noda merah di sekitar leher dan dada. Ia yakin, dirinya tidak akan bisa bekerja maksimal malam nanti.<p>

Mata hijaunya menatap sebuah foto pemuda bermata biru yang dibingkai dengan kacamata. Foto yang menampilkan pemuda tampan yang tersenyum lebar itu berada di depan matanya sekarang.

"_Hermano_, aku telah bertemu dengan orang yang kau cari."

Bibir merah itu menyunggingkan senyum saat tangannya menyentuh foto itu.

* * *

><p>Setelah pertemuannya dengan Antonio, Arthur selalu mengunjungi bar bernuansa Italia itu untuk menemui sang kasih. Hubungan terlarang itu dengan serapi mungkin disembunyikannya dari Francis dan Gilbert. Harga dirinya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan telekomunikasi yang dipertaruhkan jika hubungan tersebut menguap ke kalangan umum.<p>

Antonio sendiri tidak keberatan dengan sikap Arthur yang menutupi hubungan mereka. Mata hijaunya tetap bersinar dan senyumnya tetap jenaka walaupun ia hanya bisa menemui Arthur di dalam bar—itupun kalau tidak ada Francis, Gilbert atau rekan kerja Arthur lainnya—dan baru bisa memandang puas mata hijau kekasihnya saat perjalanan pulang.

'_Sampai kapan kau terus menutupinya, Antonio?'_

Kata hatinya diabaikan. Ia akan mendengarkan kata hati bila waktunya telah tiba.

* * *

><p>Malam hari, tanggal 5 November tepat jam satu dini hari, Arthur mengantar Antonio pulang ke apartemennya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Malam ini tidak terasa istimewa bagi Arthur.<p>

—tetapi malam ini terasa istimewa bagi Antonio.

Mobil Ferrari metalik terparkir di depan apartemen sederhana. Arthur merangkul Antonio menuju ke apartemen milik kekasihnya itu.

"Arthur," Antonio memulai dialog sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Arthur. "Apa kau masih ingat dengan dialog bahwa warna merah itu warna cinta kita?"

"Ya, Tonio," jawab Arthur. Tubuhnya merapat dengan pemuda berkulit coklat itu, membiarkan kulit coklat yang hangat itu bersentuhan dengan kulit putih pucatnya yang dingin.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa aku memilih warna merah?" tanya Antonio dnegan senyum dikulum.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

'_CRASH!'_

Mata hijau Arthur membelalak saat benda tajam menusuk dadanya. Darah muncrat dari jantung yang tertembus pisau yang dipegang Antonio.

Tubuh Arthur ambruk menumbuk lantai. Mata hijaunya menatap tak percaya "Kenapa... kau... menusukku?"

"Tanggal ini, kakakku, Alfonso Carriedo, terbunuh akibat kecerobohan seorang pengendara mabuk," Antonio tersenyum tipis. "Dan pembunuh itu...

"_...Kau, Arthur Kirkland."_

* * *

><p><em>Semua terekam jelas di benak Antonio. Dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Pada tanggal 5 November, Alfonso Carriedo tewas ditabrak oleh seorang pengendara mobil Ferrari metalik. Peristiwa itu merupakan peristiwa tabrak lari, dan baru diusut oleh pihak kepolisian keesokan harinya. <em>

_Semua orang tahu bahwa dua tahun bukanlah balasan setimpal untuk sang tersangka, meskipun sang tersangka tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh kakaknya. Entah cara apa yang digunakannya untuk menyuap hakim dan jaksa agar menurunkan hukumannya menjadi dua tahun._

_Pada malam itu, di depan jasad kakaknya, ia berjanji akan membunuh tersangka yang telah merenggut nyawa kakaknya._

—_meskipun ia mencintai pembunuh kakaknya itu._

_Merah menjadi warna untuk cintanya yang kelam._

* * *

><p>"Arthur," Antonio mengecup sekilas bibir pucat Arthur yang dingin. "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku telah berjanji."<p>

Mata hijau itu menatap darah yang membanjiri tubuh yang kehilangan nyawa. Darah menggenang di lantai merupakan warna yang dicintainya. Seperti tebaran kelopak _carnation_.

"Terima kasih untuk warna merahmu yang hangat." Kalimat itu ditutup dengan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah terbujur kaku.

_Dan warna merah tetap menjadi warna cinta mereka._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**[The End]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eka's Note:<strong> _Annyeong Haseo_~ _#salahsapaanwoi_ *dibacok*

Untuk tema _Warmth _ini, saya mengambil sub tema 'warna merah'. Yeah, merah bisa diartikan panas, bisa diartikan hangat... (ini anak ngebacot apaan sih?) Intinya sih, dari cinta bisa menimbulkan kehangatan. Dan kehangatan itu warna merah, jadi... merah itu warna cin—*dibekep* Btw, sudah cocok belum dengan temanya? Apa ratingnya perlu dipindah ke rated M? Soalnya hints di dalam kamarnya— (nutup muka pake bantal)

Well, saya beneran _hopeless_ buat fic ini... _Ending_-nya abal sekali~ T^T Maaf kalau _feel_-nya gak berasa, mana Arthurnya dan Antonio OOC banget~ _#jedotinpalaketembok _ Saya kebanyakan galau sama Super Junior, terus kelamaan gak mampir di fandom Hetalia, beginilah jadinya... (nangis)

Oh, ya. Saya menyelipkan kata 'Super' dan 'Junior' di dalam fic ini. Satu lagi, ada satu nama member Super Junior yang saya selipkan dalam fic ini dalam bentuk _british name_ (Cari saja satu nama yang aneh :D). Nah, siapa yang paling cepat memberitahukan saya letak dua kata dan satu nama tersebut, akan saya kasih... (buka dompet, dompetnya kosong melompong) _#pundung_

Emmm... saya akan menuliskan fic berdasarkan pairing yang anda request dan genre yang anda tentukan. Tapi buat yang bisa nebak paling cepat dan benar lho~ dengan catatan fic yang di-_request_ cuma di fandom Hetalia, dan bukan rated M. _Gomen_~

Lupa ditaro di _disclaimer_. _Human name_ Portugal (c) Ry0kiku.

Akhir kata,

**Review? ^_^**


End file.
